Complicated
by Kira Naka
Summary: Rumit, kisah cinta kita begitu rumit. Bahkan, walaupun kita saling menyukai, bukan berarti kita dapat bersatu/My first FF, jadi gak terlalu jago bikin summary/Warning di dalam/


_**Disclaimer:**_

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama_

**_Warning:_**

_Boys Love! Typo(s) (maybe)! Alur berantakan! DLL._

**_Genre:_**

_Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

**_Pairing:_**

_JeanAru, AruAni, BertholdtAni, and little bit EruRi_

* * *

><p>"Armin, mau kemana?" Tanya Eren pada jam istirahat.<p>

Armin menoleh. "E-eh, ano…" Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku ingin menyetor nilai kepada _sir _Rivaille. Ada apa, Eren?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, dari tadi pagi tingkahmu aneh sekali, Armin." Ucap Eren seraya menepuk pelan bahu teman sepermainannya itu. "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Kalau ada masalah, bilang saja padaku."

"Un!" Armin mengangguk.

Armin mendesah beberapa kali. Ia benar-benar gelisah. Sikap Jean-lah yang patut disalahkan, karena membuat Armin bimbang seperti ini. Jean berubah drastis, dari yang selalu bersikap cuek cenderung pemarah, di depan Armin tadi ia benar-benar seperti malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan dari surga.

"Argh!" Armin mengacak-acak rambutnya. Frustasi.

"Kau kenapa, Armin?" Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara.

Deg!

Armin tahu benar suara siapa ini. Sungguh, ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki suara ini. Dia telah berhasil membuat jantung Armin berpacu dengan begitu cepat.

"Je-Jean…" Ia menengadah dan menemukan Jean sedang berdiri di depannya—yang kemudian duduk di samping Armin. "A-ano…"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jean dengan senyum andalannya.

_Ukh_… Armin benar-benar merona sekarang. Senyuman Jean yang begitu manis dapat melelehkannya dalam sekejap. "A-aku, itu… ka-kau kenapa, sih, Jean?"

"Hah?" Jean menatap Armin dengan pandangan heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Ka-kau terlihat lebih baik kepadaku daripada yang lain…" Akhirnya Armin dapat menyuarakan perasaannya.

Jean tertawa kecil. Ia tiba-tiba menarik Armin ke dalam pelukannya. "Je-Jean?" Degup jantung Armin sudah tidak dapat dihitung lagi. Wajahnya yang memerah tampak begitu manis. "Se… sesak…"

"Maaf…" ucap Jean tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. "Tapi, kau harusnya sadar, Armin. Kau itu spesial."

Wajah Armin semakin memerah sekarang. "Apa maksudmu, Jean?" Tanya Armin dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku, ukh…" Jean tampak kebingungan sekarang. "Aku menyukaimu, Armin. Sangat."

Detak jantung Armin sudah tidak karuan lagi cepatnya. Ia mencengkram baju Jean kuat-kuat. "Jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali, Armin…" Bisik Jean tepat di rambut Armin, hingga Armin dapat merasakan hembusan napas Jean.

"K-kau juga…" Balas Armin. Memang, sedari tadi telinganya langsung berhadapan dengan dada bidang Jean, hingga ia dapat mendengar detak jantung Jean dengan jelas.

"Ya," ucap Jean. "Aku begitu gugup, Armin."

"A-aku… aku juga menyukaimu, Jean." Armin mendekap Jean lebih erat. "Tetaplah di sampingku."

Kini wajah Jean berubah menjadi merah. "Bo-bodoh…" Ujarnya dengan gugup seraya tertawa kecil. "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Harusnya aku, Armin."

* * *

><p>"Armin, kau dipanggil <em>sir<em> Rivaille!" Seru Eren.

Armin—yang sedang berbincang dengan Jean, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya bermesraan—menoleh. "Ada apa memangnya?" Ia merasa kakinya seperti diberi beban seratus ton besi—malas berjalan. Ia menoleh sebentar pada Jean, dan langsung saja Jean tersenyum dan mengangguk—seolah memberi isyarat kau-boleh-pergi.

"Ya sudah, Jean. Aku ke ruang guru dulu, ya." Pamit Armin seraya mencium pipi Jean—tentu saja langsung disambut heboh oleh teman-teman sekelas.

"Armin! Ternyata selama ini kau dan Jean…" Reiner berteriak heboh dari belakang.

"Akhirnya Jean mendapatkan hati Armin setelah sekian lama!" Tiba-tiba Connie menyahut juga.

"Wah! Sepertinya ada yang patah hati!" Teriak Reiner seraya melirik ke arah Annie.

"Tch…" Annie hanya mencelos. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat begitu tidak bersahabat, namun kali ini ada sorot kesedihan di matanya—yang sedang menatap Armin. Laki-laki yang selama ini telah berhasil mencairkan hati Annie yang begitu keras.

Tiba-tiba, ada tangan yang cukup besar menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. Ia menoleh dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa?"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau menjalin hubungan denganku saja?" Tawar laki-laki bersurai hitam yang memiliki tinggi seratus sembilan puluh dua centimeter itu.

"Kau bodoh, Bertholdt." Balas Annie datar.

"Hei! Bertholdt menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Annie!" Teriak Reiner lagi yang langsung dibanting oleh Annie.

Armin berusaha menghiraukan teman-temannya yang kadang-kadang suka heboh sendiri. Ia tidak mau dihukum jika tidak menepati waktu yang ditentukan oleh Rivaille. Oh, tentu saja. Rivaille adalah orang yang sangat disiplin.

Armin mengetuk pintu ruang guru. "Permisi…" Ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan ketika pintu itu terbuka. Didapatkannya Erwin sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum. "Ano, apa di sini ada _sir_ Rivaille?" Tanya Armin.

"Ya, dia ada di sana." UjarErwin seraya menunjuk ke arah di mana Rivaille duduk.

Armin tersenyum seraya berucap, "Terima kasih, _sir_."

Ia berjalan menuju meja di mana Rivaille duduk. Rivaille terlihat begitu sensual dengan mata sayunya yang begitu menggoda. Oh, tentu saja Armin tidak tertarik dengan Rivaille. Ia hanya ingin bersama Jean.

"Arlert, ya?" Tanya Rivaille—masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"Ya, _sir_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Rivaille sekarang menegakkan posisi tubuhnya dan menatap mata Armin lekat-lekat. Armin sedikit risih ditatap seperti itu. "A-ano, _sir_—"

"Bawa ini dan bagikan." Rivaille memberikan setumpuk kertas pada Armin.

"_Ha-Ha'i_!"

* * *

><p>"Uwoh! Apa ini? Liburan ke penginapan selama seminggu?! Ini pasti asyik!" Jeritan Connie membahana di sekeliling kelas tersebut.<p>

"Apa di sana diberi makan gratis?" Tanya Sasha seraya mengunyah kentang rebusnya.

"Kau ini pikirannya makanan saja!" Hardik Jean.

"Biar…"

"Hei, bagaimana denganmu, Mikasa?" Tanya Armin kepada Mikasa yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Kalau Eren ikut, aku juga ikut…" Balasnya dengan tampang datar.

"Kalau Armin ikut, aku juga ikut…" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dingin yang mampu membuat semua orang terdiam.

"A-Annie?" Armin tergagap sendiri.

"Heh, orang bule!" Hardik Jean.

"A-ano, Jean, aku juga bule…" Ucap Armin dengan nada yang begitu polos.

Jean menatap Armin dengan tak percaya. "O-oh, maaf. Heh! Annie, kau tahu, kan, kalau Armin sudah menjadi milikku?! Lebih baik menyerah sajalah."

Annie seperti tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Jean. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku semudah itu." Bisiknya pelan, agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Setelah sekian lama—atau mungkin pertama kalinya—hati Annie seperti remuk dan hancur.

Dan hal itu disebabkan oleh Armin—

—yang bahkan lebih lemah dari dirinya.

* * *

><p>Annie sedang berteduh pada sebuah pohon di belakang sekolahnya. Ia selalu pergi ke tempat ini. Sendiri. Ya, sendiri. Ia tidak ingin bersama siapapun—kecuali Armin, itu juga kalau Armin membalas perasaannya.<p>

Annie bimbang. Ia membenci perasaan ini. Ia membenci perasaan apapun. Tapi, Armin-lah yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini. Gejolak dalam hatinya begitu tak tertahankan, apalagi setelah melihat Armin menjalin hubungan dengan Jean.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak.

"Apa, apa ini, yang orang-orang sebut patah hati?" Bisik Annie. "Sakit. Rasanya sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa banyak orang yang sering jatuh cinta? Padahal mereka tahu, kalau ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk perasaan cinta itu. Aku memang baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan ini. Lantas, bagaimana mereka yang sudah merasakannya berkali-kali? Tidakkah mereka lelah?"

Tanpa disadarinya, ada laki-laki bersurai hitam yang mengintipnya sedari tadi. "Karena kau belum merasakan, bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang kita cintai membalas perasaan kita." Balasnya pelan, takut terdengar oleh Annie.

Laki-laki tersebut tersentak saat melihat ada butir kristal yang bergulir menuruni pipi perempuan bersurai pirang tersebut. Bahunya naik turun, menahan tangis yang akan meledak. Sebagai laki-laki, ia tidak tahan hanya berdiri diam di balik pepohonan menyaksikan perempuan yang dicintainya menangis.

"Annie!"

Annie tersentak. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya. Tatapannya sekarang menjadi begitu tajam, walaupun masih berkaca-kaca. "Kau… menguntitku, Bertholdt?" Annie menatap Bertholdt dengan tatapannya yang begitu tajam dan menusuk.

Bertholdt tidak mempedulikan tatapan itu. Segera saja ia memeluk Annie, dan tentu saja Annie berontak. Tapi ada yang aneh. Annie tidak terlalu berontak. Mungkin ia memang membutuhkannya, membutuhkan bahu seseorang untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Tanya Annie.

"Aku tidak bisa, Annie." Balas Bertholdt. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menangis seperti tadi, sementara aku hanya memandangimu dari kejauhan! Itu jauh lebih menyakitkan untukku, Annie, daripada melihatmu mencintai laki-laki lain!"

Kali ini, rontaan Annie mulai mereda. Berganti dengan tatapan mata yang mulai meredup lagi. Ia tidak berbicara, hanya diam, menikmati pelukan Bertholdt.

Bertholdt memahami kalau Annie sedang tidak ingin bicara. Sebagai gantinya, ia berikan pelukan terhangat yang dimilikinya. Ia serahkan pelukan itu kepada Annie, perempuan yang begitu dicintainya.

_Tapi, akankah kisah cinta ini memiliki akhir?_

_Rumit, ini rumit…_

_Mereka bahkan tidak tahu,_

_Akan seperti apa akhir cerita cinta mereka…_

* * *

><p><em>Lapangan sekolah, 06.05<em>

"Mikasa! Tunggu aku!" Hari masih pagi, namun teriakan dari seorang Eren Jaeger mampu membuat pagi itu terasa begitu riuh. Ia berlari-lari dengan tas besar yang tidak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. "Ini… sangat… beraaaattt!"

Oke, ralat. Ia tidak berlari, namun berjalan sempoyongan.

Sedangkan, Mikasa sudah jauh di depan Eren dengan membawa dua tas dengan ukuran satu tas sama dengan tas yang dibawa Eren dengan satu tangan saja. Wajahnya pun datar-datar saja, tidak menampakkan sedikitpun kelelahan dalam mengangkat dua tas tersebut.

Armin, ia tidak jauh berbeda keadaannya dengan Eren. Namun, ada sang kekasih—Jean—yang langsung membantunya memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam bis. Pagi itu, Jean langsung berlari-lari menuju kamar mandi karena hidungnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah saat Armin tersenyum begitu manis padanya.

Di sisi lain, ada Reiner, Bertholdt, dan Annie yang kebetulan sampai di lapangan sekolah bersamaan. Reiner, jangan ditanya lagi. Ia dengan ukuran badannya yang memadai, dapat dengan mudah mengangkat barang-barangnya. Sedangkan Bertholdt sedang menawari bantuan pada Annie untuk membantu mengangkat barang bawaannya, walaupun itu sia-sia karena Annie sudah sangat kuat.

Ymir terlihat membawa barang yang amat sangat banyak jumlahnya. "Kau bawa barang sebanyak itu, Ymir?!" Seru Connie tidak percaya.

"I-itu sebenarnya ada barang milikku. Tapi, Ymir memaksa untuk membawakannya." Ucap Christa diiringi dengan senyuman bak malaikatnya.

"Huh, diam saja kau, botak! Bantu saja kekasihmu yang sedang kesulitan itu!" Bentak Ymir.

"Ke-kekasih? Aku dan Sasha tidak menjalin hubungan!" Teriak Connie dengan gugup.

"Lho? Aku, kan, tidak bilang kalau itu Sasha, Connie."

_Checkmate_. Connie kelepasan bicara.

"Sa-Sasha! Kamu bawa apa saja?! Kenapa banyak sekali?" Seru Connie. "Aku tidak mau membantumu! Masa bodoh!"

"B-bantu aku…" Sasha terlihat kecapaian. "A-aku… bawa kentang… untuk di sana!"

_WTF?!_

"Hei, bisa lebih cepat?!" Suara Rivaille menggema, membuat sebagian murid meletakkan barangnya dan menutup kedua telinganya..

"Siap, _sir_!" Sahut semuanya serentak.

"Armin? Wajahmu terlihat lelah? Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Jean khawatir.

"Ah, Jean ini! Ya, ya, aku tahu kalian baru saja menjalin hubungan. Kelihatannya romantis sekali." Goda Eren.

"Diam kau!"

"Kau yang diam, kuda!"

"Ehem…" keduanya seketika terdiam saat mendengar suara dehaman dari Rivaille.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jean." Sahut Armin dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kalau kau lelah." Balas Jean dengan tajam. "Kau boleh tidur di bahuku, Armin."

Awalnya, Armin tampak ragu. Namun, akhirnya ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jean dan terlelap di sana.

Eren, tentu saja ia duduk dengan Mikasa. Itu semua bukan kehendak Eren, bukan juga karena mereka menjalin hubungan. Tapi, itu semua karena sifat _over-protective_ Mikasa terhadap Eren! Mikasa yang melihat Armin tidur di bahu Jean, langsung saja meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Eren.

Oh, tiba-tiba Eren merasakan bahunya keram.

Krek. Krek.

Suara apa itu? Eren berharap kalau itu bukan suara tulangnya yang remuk.

Christa, perempuan cantik nan manis bak malaikat itu, tentu saja duduk dengan Ymir. Entah karena memang dekat, atau karena ada hubungan 'spesial' di antara mereka.

Sedangkan Reiner mengambil duduk di seberang tempat duduk Christa. Mereka sempat bersebelahan, namun tidak lama karena Ymir meminta Christa untuk bertukar tempat duduk. Ia menatap tajam Reiner yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Reiner juga.

Oh, ada adu _death glare_ rupanya.

Sasha? Oh, dia sedang sibuk makan kentang dan mengacuhkan Connie yang sedari tadi mengajaknya ngobrol.

Bertholdt? Sebenarnya dia ingin duduk di samping Annie. Namun, Annie sengaja memilih bangku untuk satu orang, karena ia tahu apa yang diinginkan Bertholdt.

_Dasar licik_. Batin Bertholdt.

Bertholdt akhirnya duduk di seberang bangku Annie. Tapi tetap saja, Annie tidak memperhatikannya. Tatapan Annie tertumbuk kepada seseorang yang sedang terlelap di bahu Jean. Lalu, dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, menopang dagu dan menghela napas pelan.

_Perasaan itu… datang lagi…_

_Apa, apa masih ada kesempatan untukku? _Batin Annie.

* * *

><p>"Erwin, tolong kau urus anak-anak itu. Aku ingin mandi." Ujar Rivaille dengan wajah datarnya.<p>

"Lho? Sudah ingin mandi?" Tanya Erwin.

Rivaille tidak menjawab pertanyaan Erwin. Bukannya ia tidak dengar, namun di telinganya pertanyaan itu terkesan begitu 'bodoh' untuk ditanyakan oleh orang seusia Erwin. Tiba-tiba Rivaille merasakan pinggangnya dilingkari sesuatu.

"Erwin…" Rivaille menghela napas. "Tidak sekarang."

Erwin seolah tidak mendengarnya—atau mungkin tidak ingin mendengarnya. Ia malah meletakkan dagunya di bahu Rivaille yang tingginya berbeda jauh dari Erwin sendiri, membuatnya harus menunduk sekali. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Rivaille.

"Tidak mandi pun, kau tetap saja wangi, Levi…" Bisik Erwin.

Deg.

Jantung Rivaille berdegup sedikit lebih kencang saat Erwin memanggil nama kecilnya.

Oh, dan tidak tahukah kau, Erwin? Kalau Rivaille selalu menjaga keharuman tubuhnya dengan wewangian bermerk yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana hingga wanginya dapat begitu tahan lama.

"Erwin?"

"Panggil nama kecilku, Levi…" Bisik Erwin lagi, dengan nada yang lebih seduktif.

"I-Irvin…" Rivaille terdengar sedikit gugup saat menyebut nama kecil Erwin. Namun, dengan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat datar seperti itu, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang tahu bagaimana raut gugup seorang Rivaille.

Erwin menyeringai kecil—

—dan langsung 'memakan' Rivaille.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sir<em>? Kenapa jalanmu pincang?" Tanya Eren pada Rivaille saat di ruang makan.

"Tch! Diam, bocah!" Balas Rivaille dengan—lagi-lagi—datar. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah Erwin yang sedang menyeringai kecil ke arahnya. Seperti sengaja, Erwin berjalan melalui Rivaille dan berbisik pelan. "Apa aku terlalu bersemangat tadi?"

_Ukh, sial_. Rivaille hanya melengos dan berusaha tidak mempedulikan Erwin.

"Aku sudah selesai…" Ucap Annie dengan nada suara seperti biasanya dan meletakkan sumpit makannya di atas meja. Ia hanya menyuap beberapa kali saja. Nafsu makannya hilang seketika saat ia melihat kemesraan Jean dan Armin.

"Kau baru makan sedikit, Annie." Bertholdt menyahut. "Tidak baik membuang-buang makanan."

"Aku sudah kenyang." Annie bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung pergi ke luar ruang makan tersebut. Yang lain hanya terdiam dengan sikap Annie yang akhir-akhir ini terasa aneh. Bertholdt sepertinya tahu penyebabnya, sehingga ia mengejar Annie yang sudah pergi.

"Maaf, aku akan menyusulnya."

Bertholdt ikut berlalu.

"Annie kenapa, ya, akhir-akhir ini? Rasanya ia agak aneh." Ucap Eren seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Apa kalian tidak merasa begitu?"

"Untuk apa kau mengurusi Annie?" Tanya Mikasa dengan tajam.

Eren menatap Mikasa. "Dia teman kita, Mikasa."

Mikasa menghiraukan Eren begitu saja. Sedangkan Reiner angkat bicara. "Yah, aku juga merasa Annie berubah. Begitu juga dengan Bertholdt—walaupun aku tahu kalau ia memang menyukai Annie."

"Apa, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Armin?"

Sahutan polos dari Connie sukses membuat semua yang ada di sana terdiam. "A-aku?" Armin angkat bicara. "Kenapa ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Lho? Kau tidak sadar, ya, Armin?" Tanya Reiner.

Armin menggeleng. "Eh, kenapa ada hubungannya dengan Armin?" Tanya Eren dan Sasha dengan kompak.

Reiner menghela napas. "Lanjutkan saja, Connie."

Connie mengangguk. "Annie," ia menggantung kalimatnya. "Annie, suka denganmu, Armin. Makanya, kupikir dia cukup patah hati mendengar hubungan kalian berdua, Armin, Jean."

Jean dan Armin terperangah. Semua yang ada di sana juga terperangah, kecuali Reiner yang memang tahu perasaan Annie, dan Mikasa yang memang tidak mau tahu soal Annie. Annie? Annie Leonhardt, perempuan tanpa ekspresi itu, dapat merasakan patah hati? _Are you kidding me_?

Mungkin itulah pikiran mereka saat ini.

"Kau tahu darimana, Connie?" Tanya Sasha penasaran.

Connie hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Siapapun juga harusnya, sih, sadar. Hanya saja, Annie pintar sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tapi, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, selama ini mata Annie sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Armin. Kau sadar karena itu, kan, Reiner?"

"Ya." Reiner mengangguk.

Rivaille dan Erwin yang mendengar percakapan anak muridnya dari ruangan terpisah, hanya terdiam. "Dasar bocah." Hardik Rivaille.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Jatuh cinta itu hal yang wajar, bukan?" Ucap Erwin. Tangan Rivaille kini sudah ada dalam genggamannya.

"Er—"

"Hai! Kalian sedang ap—" Hanji terlihat kaget dengan pemandangan di depannya. "—a?"

Seringaian bahagia terlukis di wajah Hanji. "Aduh! Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian!"

"Kau berisik, Hanji." Kata Rivaille seraya melepaskan—secara paksa—tangannya dari genggaman Erwin. Kini tangannya sudah tertangkup manis di kedua telinganya demi mengurangi frekuensi suara Hanji.

Hanji tertawa kencang. "Kalau begitu, aku ke tempat anak-anak, ya. Kalian lanjutkan saja 'kegiatan' kalian." Ia berlari dan meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil menuju ruang makan. Erwin dan Rivaille hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan guru satu itu.

Tunggu—

Guru?

Kalian yakin?

* * *

><p>Annie telah kembali ke kamarnya—alias kamar anak perempuan. Ia telah mengusir Bertholdt yang mencoba menghiburnya—bukan mengusir, lebih tepatnya, menyuruhnya pergi. Badannya ia jatuhkan ke atas kasur gulung yang sudah disediakan.<p>

Anak-anak perempuan sedang mandi di pemandian air panas sekarang. Namun, Annie lebih memilih untuk menunggu sampai semuanya selesai. Entahlah, ia sedang ingin sendiri saat ini.

Tok… tok…

Annie beranjak dari kasurnya dengan rasa malas yang menguar. Ia membuka pintu. _Kenapa tidak buka saja, sih?_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Namun, saat melihat siapa sosok yang ada di hadapannya, jantungnya seperti ingin meledak saja. "Armin?" Sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang dan bermata _sapphire_—sama sepertinya—dengan tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya muncul dihadapannya. "Ada apa?"

Armin tersenyum kecil, membuat Annie menahan mati-matian jeritannya dalam hati. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Annie sedikit terpana dengan tawaran Armin. Namun, ia sadar akan satu hal. Ia menggeleng. "Nanti, Jean bagai—"

"Dia sedang di pemandian bersama anak laki-laki yang lain. Ayo." Armin menggapai satu lengan Annie.

Entah, apa yang dirasakan Annie saat ini. Rasanya terlalu sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sore itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bertemankan langit senja yang menampakkan semburat kemerahan, serta warna kuning emas yang dipancarkan mentari. Semilir angin bertiup, menyibakkan rambut Annie dan Armin.

"Annie…" Armin akhirnya membuka percakapan. Mereka berhenti di sebuah pohon rindang. Ia menatap Annie.

"Ya?" Sahut Annie. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit gugup, seberapapun pintarnya Annie menyembunyikannya.

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Armin, langsung pada sasaran.

Deg.

Haruskah ia jujur?

Annie tertawa hambar. "A-apa kau bilang?"

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Aku bilang, benarkah kau mencintaiku?" Ulang Armin, tetap dengan nadanya yang tenang.

_Padahal, apa yang kuinginkan sudah ada di depan mata_

"A-aku…"

_Tapi, aku tidak bisa…_

_Dia terlalu jauh untuk kuraih_

"Tidak." Ucap Annie.

_Salah, Annie…_

"Aku tidak mencintaimu." Annie berusaha tersenyum. "Lagipula, bukannya kau sudah memiliki Jean? Dan lagi, kita ini teman, Armin. Kita hanya teman."

_Salah, bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan_

Armin terdiam sejenak. Namun, raut wajahnya kini kembali memancarkan guratan senyum yang tenang. "Oh, maafkan aku. Habisnya, banyak yang bilang seperti itu. Aku, aku jadi tidak enak denganmu karena sudah berhubungan dengan Jean jika kau mencintaiku." Senyum Armin terlihat begitu indah.

_Tolong, jangan tersenyum seperti itu_

_Jangan buat aku semakin mencintaimu_

_Tidakkah kau mengerti?_

"Ayo, kita kembali, Annie." Armin kini kembali menggenggam tangan Annie. Annie balas menggenggam tangan itu. Sedikit erat, seolah tidak ingin genggaman itu terlepas begitu saja. Annie, Annie ingin menikmati genggaman tangan itu selamanya. Walau itu mustahil baginya.

_Terima kasih, Armin, untuk hari ini_… Batin Annie, menangis. _Aku akan melepasmu. Melapaskan cinta pertamaku. Tapi, akankah ada yang menyambutku ketika aku melepasmu?_

* * *

><p>Malam itu, Armin sedikit gelisah. Dadanya tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang aneh. Sesak. Ia sesak mengingat senyuman Annie tadi sore.<p>

Armin menggeleng lemah. Ia bukanlah orang bodoh. Ia sangat tahu, seperti apa perasaan orang-orang, sekeras apapun mereka menutupinya. Dan Armin sadar, senyum yang diberikan Annie padanya tadi sore, bukanlah senyuman biasa.

Itu—

Armin dapat menemukan kepedihan—bukan kesedihan lagi—pada senyum Annie. Ia bahkan dapat mengetahui, seperti apa hal yang dirasakan Annie dari senyumannya itu.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Armin menjadi was-was. Ia takut jika sikap Annie dapat melunturkan rasa cintanya pada Jean, yang jelas-jelas mencintainya. Tapi, Armin tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya sendiri—

—bahwa senyuman Annie dapat membuatnya _jatuh cinta_.

Oh, apakah Armin termasuk orang yang tidak setia? Sedangkan orang yang mencintainya selalu ada untuknya.

"Apa…" Bisiknya pelan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

* * *

><p>"Bertholdt? Kau sibuk sekarang?"<p>

Bertholdt menoleh. Ia begitu terkejut saat mendapati Annie sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Annie? Tidak, ada apa memangnya?" Bertholdt tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?" Tanya Annie.

Bertholdt kembali terkejut. Tapi, ia malah senang dengan permintaan Annie. "Tentu saja."

Annie duduk di sebelah Bertholdt. Ia menghela napas. Bertholdt tahu, pasti ada apa-apa dengan Annie. "Bertholdt…" Bisik Annie. "Haruskah aku menyerah?"

"Eh?" Bertholdt terkesiap. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu, kalau ini pasti menyangkut soal Armin. "Kenapa?"

Walaupun Bertholdt mencintai Annie, tapi sebisa mungkin ia ingin membantu Annie. Bukankah, membantu orang yang kita cintai—sekalipun pada akhirnya akan menyakitkan untuk kita—adalah cinta yang sesungguhnya?

"Aku…" Annie semakin merendahkan suaranya, demi menyembunyikan suara isakannya yang mulai terdengar. "Tidak bisa lagi, Bertholdt. Tidak ada tempat untukku di hatinya. Lebih baik aku menyerah saja. Itu keputusan terbaik, bukan? Aku tidak mau lagi, merasakan sakit seperti ini lagi… aku membenci perasaan ini…"

Padangan mata Bertholdt menajam. Ia memeluk Annie—yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. "A-aku, kalau aku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasakan hal seperti itu lagi. Aku akan membantumu melupakannya, Annie. Jadilah kekasihku."

Air mata Annie bergulir sebutir. "Ya, Bertholdt…" Suaranya terdengar parau.

"Apa?" Bertholdt menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kubilang, ya, Bertholdt." Ulang Annie.

Wajah Bertholdt kini terlihat begitu cerah. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.

Inilah, indahnya dari 'jatuh cinta'.

_Akhirnya,_

_Aku tidak salah telah melepasmu_

_Ada yang menyambutku, Armin_

_Semoga kau juga bahagia…_

* * *

><p>Tampaknya, kedua insan tersebut tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi mereka diawasi oleh semua murid dan guru sekolah mereka.<p>

"Akhirnya, Bertholdt…" Ucap Reiner antusias.

"Mereka terlihat cocok sekali." Sambung Connie. "Mungkin Annie sudah dapat melupakan cintanya untuk Armin."

Sedangkan yang namanya disebut hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia bersyukur, belum terlalu memperdalam cintanya untuk Annie. Namun, ada rasa penyesalan yang ikut menguar.

_Kenapa… _Batin Armin. _Kenapa aku terlambat untuk jatuh cinta padamu? Andai saja aku mencintaimu lebih awal, kisah cinta kita tidak akan serumit ini. Andai saja…_

Armin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku ingin mengambil barangku sebentar." Ucap Armin yang disambut oleh anggukan Jean.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lipatnya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku bodoh…" Ucapnya pelan seraya terisak. "Aku sudah mempunyai Jean."

_Hei, air mata sialan ini tidak mau berhenti!_ Serunya dalam hati. Namun, pada akhirnya ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja. "Aku sudah terlambat. Aku tidak mungkin bersamamu, Annie. Maafkan aku, tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu selama ini. Maafkan aku juga, terlambat jatuh cinta padamu."

Sedangkan di luar sana, Annie yang ingin kembali ke kamarnya—yang lain sudah sibuk dengan makanan—tidak sengaja mendengar bisikan-bisikan Armin. Air matanya mengalir lebih banyak.

"Armin!" Annie tidak dapat menahan diri. Ia langsung saja membuka pintu kamar anak laki-laki tanpa mengetuknya. Armin terlonjak atas kehadiran Annie yang begitu tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat, ia menghapus air matanya. Tapi, ia kaget melihat Annie yang sudah berurai air mata.

"A-Annie?" Armin begitu kaget, apalagi setelah ia ditabrak dan dipeluk erat-erat oleh Annie. "Sesak…"

"Kenapa, Armin?!" Tangisnya dengan pilu. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang perasaanmu juga? Aku mencintaimu, Armin. Begitu mencintaimu! Tapi, kenapa setelah aku menjalin hubungan dengan Bertholdt—"

"Karena kita memang tidak dapat bersatu Annie…" Potong Armin.

_Tidak,_

_Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu…_

"Kau sadar, kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, bukan? Sadarlah, Annie." Ucap Armin, berusaha sekeras mungkin agar suaranya terdengar tenang. "Kita sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Kita tidak mungkin mengkhianati mereka, Annie."

"Tapi, ini menyakitkan, Armin…" Isakan Annie semakin menjadi. "Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah berusaha melepas perasaanku…"

_Tuhan,_

_Apa benar, kami tidak diizinkan untuk bersama?_

_Tolonglah,_

_Izinkan kami bersama…_

_Walaupun itu tidak lama_

"Memang, Annie. Memang sakit…" Balas Armin. Tangannya mengusap lembut puncak kepala Annie. "Tapi, jika kita bersama, mereka juga akan merasakan sakit yang sama. Dan, aku tidak ingin mereka merasakannya. Kau paham, Annie?"

_Tidak, aku tidak paham…_

_Aku tidak ingin memahaminya_

"Ukh…" Annie sudah tidak sanggup berbicara lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa kisah cintanya begitu rumit? Begitu rumit, dan bahkan, setelah kerumitan itu menghilang, kenapa ia tetap tidak mendapatkan akhir yang indah?

Armin mengerti keadaan Annie. Ia mengusap lembut rambut pirang Annie. Dadanya juga, pasti sama sesaknya dengan Annie.

Namun, Armin akan menyembunyikannya…

Air mata mengalir lembut di pipi Armin. Rasanya tidak dapat diungkapkan lagi. Ia hanya dapat berharap, dapat bersama dan berpelukan terus seperti ini. Bersama Annie.

Ya…

Hanya dapat berharap.

Karena hal itu tidak dapat mereka gapai. Mereka memang tidak berjarak, namun hati merekalah yang membuat jarak. Mereka tidak bisa bersama, dan itu mutlak. Karena mereka menghargai orang yang mencintai mereka, dan tidak ingin orang itu merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka. Biarlah mereka menutup kisah mereka dengan air mata…

* * *

><p><em>Hei, tidakkah kalian pernah merasakannya?<em>

_Ketika jarak bukan lagi halangannya,_

_Ketika sudah berhadapan dengan orang yang kau sukai,_

_Dan ia membalas perasaanmu,_

_Namun itu sudah terlalu terlambat?_

_Kalian tidak bisa bersama lagi_

_Tidak ada lagi yang dapat diperjuangkan_

_Karena kalian tidak ingin menyakiti pasangan kalian_

_Tidak ada lagi…_

_Sekalipun kalian menangis hingga air mata kalian habis_

_Tidak…_

_Tidak ada yang dapat mengubah takdir_

_Kalian tidak dapat bersamanya_

_Karena dia tidak dapat kau raih…_

_Walaupun jarak kalian begitu dekat_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yey, selesai juga fic-nya \(^v^) Ini fic pertama saya di sini. Maaf kalau gak suka sama alurnya, atau ada typo, atau apapun yang kekurangan. Terima kasih jika telah membaca ^^

Akhir kata, _mind to review?_


End file.
